Arachne Lord/Aranje
Aranje is a friendly Arachne Lord. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Where we are dwelling now is a nice place... I don't like the rumors revolving around Alice the 17th!" "You're going to be my prey now... Shall I slowly indulge in your semen?" "Atlach-Nacha is an arachne of the highest rank... She is an ancient species among our clan, feared by all but the strongest among us." "Struggle like an insect as I wrap you in my sticky thread..." "I've preyed upon many humans so far... You will also be among them." "Taxonomically, spiders are not insects... Well, it doesn't matter." "Tsuchigumo is also a youkai... It would appear she sometimes returns home to Yamatai." "It appears there was once a Spider Shrine in Yamatai Village. Now it has been demolished..." "The Spider Princess will not giving up on reinstating herself as Queen. She will return once more to subdue and rule over the Gold Region." "Arachnes also excel in sorcery... We're especially skilled with time magic." "Use this thread..." (+1 Spider Silk) "Put this to use..." (+ 1860G) "This thread is very useful..." (+1 Thread of Guidance) "I want to eat some meat..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "That's good...fufu..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Hmph..." "I want some money..." (Give 1116G) *Yes - "That's good...fufu..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Hmph..." *Not enough money - "...You don't even have a little money? What an unfortunate human..." "I want a dark magic stone..." (Give 1 Dark Stone) *Yes - "That's good...fufu..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Hmph..." "Inside this cave, we cannot tell night from day. Isn't there some way to distinguish...?" *A clock - "Does human society have such convenient things...?" (+10 Affinity) *Drill a hole in the ceiling - "It's a simple, yet very effective solution." (+10 Affinity) *Your biological clock - "I'm worried because it's unreliable..." "In order for the Spider Princess to reinstate herself as Queen... What on earth can I do?" *Threaten - "Hmm...I have no choice but to appeal to strength after all." (+10 Affinity) *Bribe - "Arachnes have no money..." *Sleep your way up - "Are you mocking the Spider Princess...?!" (-5 Affinity) "Which group among insect monsters should stand at the top?" *Arachnes - "I agree! We are the greatest in both physical and magical abilities!" (+10 Affinity) *Ant Girls - "Hmph... what can such small insects be good at?" *Bee Girls - "They're painful when they sting you... But being the top insects is laughable." "Grangold was taken over by the queen of the ants... How did that happen?" *An alliance - "Hmm...that doesn't mean she ruled that country. But an alliance between humans and monsters is a strange development." (+10 Affinity) *Controlled it by force - "Hmm, didn't the queen of the ants prefer peace? That kind of behavior is more like our master." *Marriage with the King - "I see, she must have an interesting technique..." (+10 Affinity) "My eyes are compound eyes, but... Isn't that creepy from a human perspective?" *It's creepy - "Hmph, tell me clearly..." (-5 Affinity) *It's normal - "That's right...there's no need to worry." (+10 Affinity) *I have compound eyes too - "You're a creepy human..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Aranje: "Is it time to hunt...? Take me whenever you're ready." With Maya: Aranje: "An arachne working as a shrine maiden... Could it be possible for my brethren to lead such an ascetic way of life...?" Maya: "I planned to be ascetic, but... I can't skip my three steak meals a day ♪" Aranje: "You're even more greedier than I am!" With Arachnes: Aranje: "I'm wondering... If you hunt in a group of three, don't you have disputes over sharing the prey?" Arachnes: "We divide it evenly among the three of us, so there aren't any problems. ♪" Aranje: "But that means each of you gets a reduced share... You three must be very close with each other." Arachnes: "The three of us help one another. If one of us were to become helplessly hungry, we could eat each other... ♪" Aranje: "I see...wait, what?!" With Mizuki: Aranje: "You and I are both assisting the Spider Princess... Don't you want to have a contest to find out which of us is stronger?" Mizuki: "Contests of strength among comrades are strictly forbidden... We are noble monsters, different from feral arachnes." Aranje: "You say that, but in reality you believe yourself to be stronger..." Mizuki: "I will not be taken in by your provocation. There will be other opportunities for cannibalism..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Aranje: "Kukuku..." Aranje is smiling... happens 2nd Action: Aranje: "Ugh, damn it...!" 4 enemies take damage 3rd Action: Aranje: "Kuku..." Aranje makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 4th Action: Aranje: "Struggle like an insect...!" uses Arachne Web on random enemy 5th Action: Aranje: "You should eat this..." Aranje presents a gift! Beetle Category:Monsters Category:Spiders Category:Insects Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2